Patience
by AshlynnElizabeth
Summary: Patience is not one of Gibbs' strong suits, and Tony is about to find that out first hand.


Title: Patience

Author: Ashley

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: NC - 17

Ship: Tony/Gibbs

Summary: Patience is not one of Gibbs' strong suits.

Authors Notes: Just a short little oneshot that I wrote ages ago. Please review!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man of many things; Patience was not one of them. Not getting what he wanted was another one of the things that Gibbs didn't handle very well.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss?" Anthony DiNozzo was something that Gibbs wanted, his own personal rules be damned. Yeah, he'd preached to every new agent that Rule 12, never date a co-worker, was one of the most important rules there was, for very good reasons; it could throw off your concentration in the field and get you and other people killed, or create horribly tense office environments, hell he'd even pounded that into DiNozzo's head - on several occasions - but he didn't care.

He wanted Tony DiNozzo, and what Gibbs wanted, Gibbs generally got. "My office, now." Gibbs looked around at his two other agents, Ziva and McGee were too busy wrapped up in cold case research that they wouldn't notice if Tony and himself went missing for a few minutes.

DiNozzo didn't speak as they walked into the elevator, didn't breath a word when Gibbs slapped the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to go dark and screech to a stop, and didn't utter a sound when Gibbs rounded on him. Only when Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, did Tony finally speak up.

"Boss, I got to say something." Gibbs paused and heaved a deep internal sigh. He was expecting a "whatever it was, it wasn't me speech", so when Tony timidly placed a hand on either of Gibbs' shoulders the older man was shocked. He simply reacted, backing Tony up into the wall of the elevator. As far as he was concerned no words were needed.

Tony's eyes widened at the heat and passion he saw burning in his boss' eyes, and he couldn't stop himself, at the same time Gibbs leaned forward slightly Tony cupped his cheek and seized Gibbs' lips with his own. Gibbs was so shocked that he didn't respond until Tony started to pull away from the kiss, and then he wrapped one arm around Tony's lower back and grasped the back of his neck with the other, bringing him closer.

Tony sighed happily and opened his mouth into the kiss, allowing Gibbs' tongue in to explore his mouth. They inevitable fight for dominance only lasted a few moments before Gibbs had Tony's arms pinned above his head.

Tony pulled away first, gasping for breath, but Gibbs' lips never left his body. Tony tipped his head back against the cool metal walls, struggling for breath, while Gibbs unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt all while he kissed and bit his way down his neck. Tony's slacks got uncomfortably tight, especially as Gibbs seized his lips again, and Tony could feel his arousal through the casual jeans he had worn to work that day.

"Boss," Tony moaned just as Gibbs' fingers found his right nipple and rolled it between calloused fingers. "Boss we have to stop," Tony breathed out, trying to remember why they had to stop as Gibbs hands found his fly.

"I'm sorry Tony, I don't respond to that during sex unless it's a roleplay." Gibbs muttered slyly, pulling the zipper to Tony's dress slacks down. Tony arched his hips forward as deft hands slipped into the front of his pants, and he was caught in a talented grip.

"Jethro," Tony drew his new lovers name out in a moan, and his hands instinctively grabbed Gibbs' hips.

"Yes Tony?" Gibbs muttered, rubbing Tony's cock gently.

"We have to stop," Tony gasped, letting his head fall forward into Gibbs' shoulder.

"Why?" Gibbs whispered into his young lovers ear before letting his tongue dart out to taste the shell of his ear.

"We're in the elevator at work," Gibbs squeezed the hard muscle in his hands, and Tony gave a little whimper. "I don't want to do this for this first time in this elevator." Gibbs sighed and pressed a light kiss to Tony's ear; the younger man had a point. He pulled his hands out of Tony's pants, and re did the younger mans fly gently. Tony couldn't help but notice the slightly disappointed look in Gibbs eyes, and he grabbed his forearm softly.

"Jethro, that didn't translate into I don't want to do this." Gibbs turned back toward Tony, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I've wanted you for a long time," Gibbs acknowledged, putting his hands back on Tony's hips.

"I know, the feeling is mutual," Tony glanced down at his feet sheepishly. "That night you picked me up from the bar a few months ago, I heard that conversation with the bartender. I had told him to call you because you were my boyfriend, and you played along. You told me that you loved me when you put me in bed that night."

"You heard that?" Gibbs asked, astonished. Tony nodded and pressed his lips against Gibbs' cheek.

"I did, and I thought it was a figment of my imagination. But I had to take a shot, I really care about you Jethro." Gibbs claimed his lips again, pressing their bodies back together. He pulled away, and searched out Tony's green eyes.

"You're mine now, rules be damned." Gibbs muttered, running his hand through his hair and hitting emergency stop button again.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, followed by Tony who glanced around to make sure that no one was watching before quickly redoing his top three buttons. "David, McGee, pack up and head out for the weekend, keep your phones on just in case a case comes in. DiNozzo, you're with me."

Tony chuckled quietly to himself as he slowly packed up his things. After all, patience was not one of Gibbs strong suits.


End file.
